


Progression

by cadkitten



Series: Desperation [4]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Alcohol, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Violence, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two separate incidents, following on the same road as Desperation, Incidental, and Deviant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression

**Author's Note:**

> Comments: A sequel to Desperation, Incidental, and Deviant.  
> Beta Readers: kawaiikyo, ventorus01  
> Song[s]: "Dam" by System of a Down, "Roulette" by System of a Down

Airplanes... what kind of new brand of hell is this? Recycled air, pressurization that only kills Kyo's ear to the point he sits there rocking, one hand pressed over it with his eyes shut. There's a crease on his forehead that I just want to soothe away. And yet, I know I cannot.

There's a woman in second class coughing every two minutes. She sounds like she's on the verge of a heart attack. Maybe she is. I'm not a doctor and there is nothing I can do. The slow whistle of the air from the vents over me is giving me a headache. Part of me knows I'll have a cold by the time I get off this damn contraption. Inevitable... annoying.

The hostess rumbles her damn cart down the aisle, narrowly avoiding my foot, which I jerk back at the last moment. First class is even getting small these days. Or maybe I've simply gotten used to it. A baby starts crying somewhere in the back only to be shut up a second later and I find myself counting my blessings. Kaoru stirs beside me, stretching and yawning. At least he can sleep on these flights from hell. Kyo and I turn into insomniacs.

Kaoru reaches over and pats my leg. "Be back in a minute," he murmurs before standing and starting to move over me. I reach out and grasp his hips, holding on to him. "Nope. That couple from row two went in there like ten minutes ago and they'll be a while." He groans and I watch as his eyes flick toward second class. "Don't bother. Someone threw up in there like an hour ago and no one's gone to clean it. Toshiya was horrified."

With a sigh, Kaoru moves back over me, sitting down and shifting around until he can rub at his abdomen. He shoots me a look and then shakes his head. I reach out and take his hand, linking our fingers and turning to look more fully at him. "You look peeved."

He shrugs a bit, looking around to see who's up and seeing it's only Kyo that can hear us, he sighs. "I had not intended to play this game on an airplane."

I smirk and give a short laugh. It's true, neither had I. Apparently we get to play anyway.

Almost an hour floats by, the minutes seeming to stretch out infinitely behind us. We talk idly for a while, but then Kaoru's half the conversation turns into grunts and small sounds that he's listening. He's been gripping his cock through his pants for the past ten minutes. I looked it up the other night - apparently if you have held for as many years as he has, your muscles weaken and you can no longer hold as long or as much. In a way, I feel bad for him.

I'll have to teach him those muscle strengthening tricks I found. But not right now... they're useless here.

A shudder rips through him and he whimpers. I hear someone shift around across the aisle and I glance up to see Kyo peering at us, a faint smile on his lips. I arch an eyebrow at him and he holds up the plastic-lined barf bag and then flicks his eyes to Kaoru. Nodding, I reach for my own and open it, holding it out to my lover.

Kaoru stares at me like I've lost my mind. "You want me to... in there?"

I shrug. "It's not gonna leak." And it's true, it won't.

He flicks his eyes to stare up toward the restroom again, but the door is still firmly closed and the 'occupied' sign still illuminated. Some small piece of me wonders what great things they must be doing in there for it to take an hour. The other part of me wants them to get the hell out so Kaoru and I can make use of it. Oh well. 

I shake the bag a little and Kaoru grunts, shifting forward on the seat and quickly unzipping his pants. He takes the little bag and almost immediately I can hear him start to piss into it. A soft sigh comes from his lips and I watch, slightly turned on, all the while knowing I shouldn't be. After what seems like an eternity, he finally stops, the last few squirts going into the bag before he starts to fold it up. 

He wrinkles his nose, looking around, obviously having no idea what to do with the bag now that it's full. Being the ever-courteous one, I take the bag from him and stand up, heading for the little kitchen area. I can hear him zip up and it leaves a smirk on my face.

The petite woman who is our hostess allows me to use her trashcan to deposit the bag in, none the wiser as to what it contains. She even lets me wash my hands in her sink. 

Okay... maybe airplanes aren't so bad after all.

~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~ + ~

My eyes flick over Kaoru's form, his body - purely that of a man - leaning just so, over the bar, pointing as he asks for a specific drink. He looks purely sloshed, completely and irrevocably two steps beyond drunk. And yet, it is only me that can tell. It's in the way he's standing, the tenseness of his hand around the edge of the bar, gripping it hard enough to ensure he doesn't fall over or make a fool of himself. The stance of his feet slightly more parted than usual, giving away that he needs the extra balance. Even the rise and fall of his chest tells me more than it should.

I guess that's what over a year does to you. You watch everything a lover does for that long and somehow you understand every subtle nuance they could ever display. I'm working on what's probably my sixth beer of the night, my own sight growing a bit hazy, but my system still able to keep up with the booze. Decidedly, I am on my way to being drunk, but I'm not quite there yet. I wonder if he can see that. But then, as he turns away from the bar, glass in hand, I wonder if he can even see his way back to our table.

It's a rare night in every way. Kaoru never gets like this in public, ensuring that he not do it so that he doesn't get the band into any shit for anything he does. Always so in tune with the world, he is. And yet... here we are, him stumbling back to the table, clutching some new glass of oddly colored liquid while I sit here, the more sober of the two of us. Unusual... but I'm game. 

He slides into the booth beside me and I grin, leaning over to peer at his drink. "What's in it?"

A gentle lift of his shoulders indicates that he has no idea what he's holding and somehow, I find that more amusing than anything. Only Kaoru would go order something that he has no idea what it contains and drink it.

Time passes us by and our drinks get lower. I can feel my own bladder start to ache, signaling the need for a restroom break in a little while. A red light goes off in my mind and I turn to Kaoru, reaching out and patting his arm as I lean in to ask him my vital question. "Kao, do you have to use the bathroom?"

He shakes his head and I blink at him. "You sure?" A nod is my answer as he lifts the cup to his lips and takes another drink of the vibrantly colored drink. Shrugging, I sit back, not wanting to bug him anymore. Maybe he went when I wasn't looking. 

It isn't even ten minutes later and suddenly Kaoru's hand is on my thigh, gripping hard as he stares at me, this terrified look on his face. I almost ask him what's wrong, but then my eyes flicker to his lap and every question I could have asked dies in my throat. The front of his light black jeans is steadily growing darker and darker. He shifts, unclenching his legs and a small river begins to flow off the vinyl seat and onto the floor. He's pissing himself... and he didn't plan it. The look on his face clearly tells that much.

I chug the rest of my beer and slip the glass under the table, opening his pants and freeing his cock, letting him finish into the cup instead of in his pants. He's shaking as he clings to my arm, his head buried in my shoulder. As soon as he's done, his bladder empty, I set the glass back on the table and zip him up. My eyes dart to his glass, still partly full of that blue-colored drink and I make a huge fact of sighing and stretching, my arm knocking the glass over, causing the contents to pour into his lap. He yelps and then stares at me in shock as the waitress rushes over with two rags - one for the table, the other for him.

I get up and help him from the booth, wiping at him as I apologize to him with the most sincerity I can manage, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of my lips. My voice loud and intentionally sounding drunker than I am, I haul him away from the table and outside. "Kaoru, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to spill my entire drink on you!" We make it around the corner and into the parking lot before I have my cell out, calling for Kyo.

"Can you come out and drive us home real fast?"

He doesn't even ask, he simply hangs up and less than a minute later he appears around the corner, all of our jackets in hand and a smirk on his lips. His eyes flit over Kaoru's pants and he arches an eyebrow as he unlocks the car and I get Kaoru into the back seat. I slip in beside him and shut the door at the same time Kyo shuts his door. The engine starts and I manage to get Kaoru and I buckled in before I glance at Kyo in the rearview mirror. His eyes are questioning, but still he doesn't speak.

"I spilled a drink in Kaoru's lap." I duck my head and glance at Kaoru.

He's nibbling on his bottom lip, his eyes glued to the floorboard. He doesn't say a word.

Kyo shakes his head. "Sure you did, Die." The rest of the drive to Kaoru's apartment is spent quietly, nothing but the soft sound of some jazz channel on the radio playing. By the time we get to Kaoru's place, I can almost feel the tension radiating from him. Kyo drops us off in front of the building and I simply ask him to keep my car until tomorrow and I'll figure out what to do at that point. He drives away without another word, waving goodnight to us as I pull Kaoru close and help him into the elevator for his complex.

By the time we get to his door, he's shaking like leaf and I know I'm in for a breakdown for sure. My mind reels over how to get him away from focusing on that as I put his key in the lock and let us in. He's out of his shoes in record time and I push mine off as well, hanging our coats up and locking his door. It scares me when his fist hits the wall, the plaster cracking before he slides down onto the floor, his body shaking violently, curses stringing from his lips.

Instantly, I'm on my knees behind him, holding him tight as I press kisses to his neck. "Kao... baby... don't do this. It's fine. No one knows except me." And Kyo... but that makes no difference. He's but a player in our game.

He shakes his head, hands pushing at my arms as he tries to get away from me. "In public...."

I hold him tight, keeping him against me. "Chill out." Almost abruptly, I turn him around, pinning him to the wall, my hands on his wrists, my body pressed against his. My eyes burn almost angrily into his as I speak. "Don't you dare start feeling bad like this! It's pointless. You're not the first drunk guy to piss himself, you know!" Before I can even stop myself, I lean in and press my mouth to his, devouring him just as hungrily as I did that first time I ever took him... the first time I figured out his fetish. That too had been public.

At first, he fights me, whimpering beneath me. But after a moment, he calms down, letting me kiss him into submission. When I release his lips, moving down his jaw and then to lick at his Adam's apple, I moan softly. I'm struggling with myself on what to do to make him feel better. Inspiration hits me like a brick and I let go of his wrists, grasping his hips instead and holding him close as I grind against him, my breath panting against his neck. My eyes slip shut and in the next moment, I'm letting go.

The trickle of my urine flowing over my cock and balls inside my jeans makes me moan. It feels utterly wrong... sinful. Within moments my pants are dripping, the warmth of what I'm doing soaking into Kaoru's pants. He gasps, trembling hands coming to rest on my arms. "D-Die?"

I push my hips forward, working against him as I finish, my body now aiming for something more than to relieve my bladder. "Yes?" I'm hard, achingly so.

"Did you...?" His voice shakes; even on just two words it trembles.

"I did," I murmur softly into his neck, my tongue flicking out to trace the wings there. He shudders under me and even as I'm working our hips together frantically, I can feel his own heat join my own - this time, he means to do it and that only adds fuel to my already burning fire.

His fingers grip my arms harder as he arches up. "Cum for me."

I smirk against his neck, my mouth latching on just below where his shirts fall so he can hide what I know I'll surely do in this state. I suck hard, my tongue flicking over the skin as he moans. I'm faster than I intend to be... but I always am when I'm drunk. It isn't but a minute later and I'm bucking against him as the waves of my orgasm crash into me. More fluid joins what's already there inside my pants. Only then do I release the skin of his neck from where I've been torturing it.

His hands lessen their grip and I sink down onto his lap, panting softly. When he breaks the silence, I can't help but smile. 

"You know... I'll never stop loving you." 

And that... is truly all that matters.

**The End**


End file.
